The Pregnancy Book
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: "Starting at around 8 weeks, your breasts also begin to get bigger...they'll continue to grow throughout your pregnancy..." In which Hitsugaya and Matsumoto realize the full implication.


**All Bleach characters © Tite Kubo**

Toshiro set the brush on the desk, absently reading over the finished report. Satisfied, he placed it on the large stack of papers balancing ominously next to the desk.

He felt only slightly disgruntled at the work he had to do, half of which wasn't even his. He leaned back on his chair rolling his shoulders to ease the tension built from sitting in the same position for most of the morning and afternoon. He stood slinging Hyourinamaru over his head, and walked to the door.. Stopping abruptly, Toshiro turned to look at the green object that caught his attention.

He walked towards the parcel wrapped neatly in a green cloth, and read the note attached to it.

_For Shiro-chan and Matsumoto-chan, I think you'll find it useful. - Sincerely, Hinamori _

Irritation at the nickname was quickly swept away by curiosity, what was it? He reached for the knot, then paused. If it was for him and Rangiku, then he would wait until she was there with him to open it. His brows furrowed slightly and he wondered when Hinamori had come and placed the gift in here. Then he remembered seeing her two days ago, and his curiosity returned tenfold when he recalled how upon seeing Rangiku, she visibly winced and cringed, a mixture of pity and sympathy in her eyes.

Picking it up, he tucked it under his arm walking out of the office. He wondered what could have possibly made Hinamori look at Rangiku like that; it seemed out of place considering Hinamori's polite disposition. He came out of his inner musings as he realized he was already in front of his home, he blinked to clear his head and opened the shoji.

"I'm home!" He called removing his sandals before stepping inside.

He heard a muffled,"Welcome home!" from the kitchen. He stepped into the living room, the teasing smell of food invading the room. He placed the parcel down and placed Hyourinmaru on the stand next to Haineko, then walked to the shoji on the other wall, sliding it open. Rangiku flittered around the kitchen, switching from stirring the vegetables to checking on the tea.

His turquoise eyes darkened as he took in her form, body wrapped in a cotton yukuta held closed only by a soft pink sash tied above the pronounced swell of her abdomen.

He walked over to her, and she stopped long enough to kiss him once. He quirked his eyebrow at her as she slipped from his grasp,"Don't distract me, I think I actually have this right."

"It does smell good, and the house isn't burning..." He stopped abruptly as he dodged the vegetable knife aimed at his head and caught it before it damaged the wall. He glared at her and his glare intensified at her smug smirk, she chuckled and continued stirring the vegetables.

Placing the knife in the sink, he walked behind her placing his hand on her belly.

"Mmm..." She leaned into him slightly, and shivered when he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You're beautiful." He murmured against her skin, smiling triumphantly as he noticed her cheeks flushing slightly.

He kneaded her hips carefully, working his way to her back then gently bit her ear.

She gasped softly, "Toshiro...stop it. I'm making dinner."

He dutifully ignored her, pressing kisses to her neck in a way that made her skin tingle. That is until she whacked him on the head with the spoon.

"I'll hit you harder if you don't let me finish cooking." She warned, throwing him a playful smile.

"Is that a threat?" He asked suggestively, leaning in to kiss her. This time she hit his side and he drew back letting her move again. She shook her head and placed the fish on the grill, then peered into the rice cooker.

As she poked the rice she turned to him,"Make yourself useful and get the plates, it's nearly done."As he turned around Rangiku found that she couldn't miss the opportunity, and let the towel she had been using to dry her hands take a whip at his backside.

She choked back her laugh when he jumped and whirled around, eyes settling on her as she folded the towel neatly. She looked at him innocently, lips twitching,"What? Go get the plates."

Scowling in annoyance, he went back into the living room and brought out the dishes from the cupboard. He took the food to the table as she served it, keeping an eye on the towel laying on the counter. When he went back to the kitchen he stopped, leaning against the frame watching her cut the grilled fish.

He watched her closely, eyes taking in her full lips and wide mischievous eyes. Continuing his ogling down her slender neck and enticing dip in the front, to the gentle curve of her back. And then his eyes landed where their baby was growing. _Their _baby.

Desire hit him again, and he watched her with hooded eyes. Then she reached forward, and her yukuta tightened around her form again, and he stalked forward.

As though sensing his intention Rangiku turned and her eyes widened as she caught the darkened look in his eyes. She picked up her spoon to hit him again a moment too late.

"Toshiro wha-?" He reached her and wrapped his arms around her securely, pressing her towards him, mindful of her belly. Hot lips descended upon hers, moving against her's feverishly. Her eyes glazed over, and she dropped the spoon she had picked up to keep him at bay. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, and she sighed softly.

His hand moved behind her and she leaned back into the counter, using his arm to cushion her back as he leaned forward following her. A soft noise in the back of his throat broke whatever resistance she had at that point and she wrapped herself around him.

-Skip.-

"Are you alright?" He asked softly running his hand over her stomach. She hummed quietly in response, her body completely relaxed.

Pulling away Toshiro kissed her gently, then wrapped her yukuta around her and tied the sash for her. She let her arms slip away as she watched him, a pleasant buzz settling on her body. His lips turned up slightly when he felt the gentle hum of happiness settle in the back of his mind.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, giggling she rested her head on his chest. He sat down next to the table placing her on the cushion gently, before going back to the get the fish.

"Hmm..." She hummed watching him, more alert now. When he settled next to her again she raised an eyebrow at him,"what was that about?"

He blinked unabashedly at her,"What was what about?"

Her relaxed, happy gaze turned amused and exasperated,"Having sex in the kitchen isn't exactly a common occurrence darling,"

He smirked and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her mouth,"What's wrong with making love to my wife?" he murmured.

"In the shower, in the hallway entrance of the house and now the kitchen..." she trailed off, gray eyes thoughtful.

He flashed her a satisfied smile,"And you never complained once."

She shook her head and began to eat, a pleased smile making it's way to her face at the taste. They ate in a comfortable silence, speaking occasionally about random little events that happened to them. When they finished Toshiro stood and collected the plates, taking them to the kitchen. She stretched, yawing and grabbed another cushion to place under her back.

She began to go into a light doze when her eyes fell on the green parcel. Curiosity peeked, she sat up looking at it closely.

"Toshiro?" She called, said husband poked his head out of the kitchen,"What is it?"

Looking at the green parcel she asked,"What is that?" Following her gaze he remembered the present.

"Oh." Going back into the kitchen he cleaned the last bowl and dried his hands. Closing the shoji behind him he picked up the parcel before settling next to her.

"It's a present from Hinamori for both of us." He felt her excitement and curiosity and he pulled on the knot, the cloth slipping away to reveal a blue cover.

"A book?"

Eyes scanning the cover, Rangiku smiled,"Well this was certainly thoughtful of her."

_Pregnancy 101 _

Rangiku leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder, his hand came up and he ran his hand down her long ginger hair.

She turned the pages while he held the book, pausing when something caught her eye.

_The difference is in desire_

_Changes in desire are common for men and women during this major life change._

_In the first trimester your partner's pregnancy might make you hornier than ever. For many men, getting a woman pregnant is a kind of confirmation of their masculinity. Before becoming expectant fathers, some men secretly fear that they're sterile, and getting a woman pregnant can make them feel like a fully functional man. In addition, a lot of dads-to-be feel __closer to their wives__ than ever before, and that closeness is often expressed erotically. (1)_

She felt him shift slightly, and turned her head up at him, her smile positively wicked. He refused to look at her eyes looking at the book intently.

"Well now...really? Does me being pregnant really make you that horny?" He didn't say anything, and her smile widened as she saw his blush standing in stark contrast of his pale skin. She wiggled against him, and he looked down.

Catching her eye, he looked away quickly,"Let's see what else is here..."

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, smile still plastered on her face. She was never going to let it go, and he knew it. He also knew that she was going to find some way to use it to her advantage.

_Why are my breasts so sore now that I'm pregnant?_

_Hormonal changes during pregnancy cause increased blood flow and changes in the breast tissue, which may make your breasts feel swollen, sore, tingly, and unusually sensitive to touch. (2)_

She groaned, recalling Unohana's talk with her about what to expect. Toshiro kissed her head, continuing to smooth down her hair.

_What other changes can I expect?_

_Starting at around 8 weeks, your breasts also begin to get bigger, and they'll continue to grow throughout your pregnancy. It's common to go up a cup size or two, especially if it's your first baby. Your breasts may feel itchy as the skin- (3)_

Both of their thoughts came to a screeching halt as they backtracked. His hand stilled and she lifted her head, rereading it again.

_your breasts also begin to get bigger..._

His eyebrow went up, a disbelieving look on his face. Her face mimicked his, though it looked more shocked, than disbelieving. Slowly, her hand began to fist into his haori, processing the implication.

_It's common to go up a cup size or two, especially if it's your first baby._

A whimper of pain and fear left her throat, as she realized that not only was she about three months pregnant, but recently, her breasts _had _become sore.

"Oh god."

He put the book down and immediately brought her into his arms, her face horrified as she clutched his haori.

"How will I breath?" She said to herself.

"How much bigger can they get?" she cried helplessly.

Toshiro bit his lip, and finally understood why Hinamori had given Rangiku that look. Putting that aside, he realized with mounting horror, that he was finding this situation...funny.

Closing his eyes, he held the mirth at bay trying to understand the reason for it. Which there really was none. If Rangiku's breast's did manage to grow larger, it would be very uncomfortable, maybe even painful. Not to mention that she'd need a back massage every day...not that he'd mind giving it to her.

Dropping his forehead to rest on her head he reigned in the badly misplaced amusement firmly. She lifted her head in confusion as she felt Toshiro's...mirth? In the back of her mind, and then his worry once again switch to mirth which he was trying to restrain.

Strangely it made her feel better. So she began to laugh, and laugh until she was in full blown hysterics. Toshiro watched her, chuckling at their badly placed sense of humor.

When their laughter finally died down, he gave her the best comforting smile he could manage. "We'll go talk to Captain Unohana tomorrow if you'd like."

Rangiku bit her lip, and nodded. "I'd like that."

Then she pouted again, and hands went up to cup her breasts, and she studied them carefully looking for any change. Toshiro watched her amused, and also looked, though more modestly and discreetly. Well, as modest and discreet as a husband can be looking at his wife's breasts.

Her lips turned down as her pout returned full force, and her voice came out in a rather whiny manner. "My bra feels tighter now that I think about it." And up went his eyebrow again.

She looked down at the book, and leaned in when she noticed the title.

_Maternity bra know-how _

_As they expand you need to make sure you are regularly fitted for a good maternity bra so that your breasts are properly supported over the next nine months. (4) _

Well. There might be hope after all she thought, as they began to read the book once again.

**Author's Note.**

This story is made to be a companion piece HunBlackPrincess drawing titled Book Of Pregnancy

http:/ hunblackprincess. Deviantart. com/#/ d2xm8kl – just get rid of the spaces

1, 2, 3, 4 - Citations from www. babycenter. com

Please leave a review. They are motivational and the only way a ff author gets paid. :)


End file.
